Demons Run
by DoctorTARDIS12
Summary: A girl ran into Sam Winchester, right outside the motel room, with Crowley on her tail. She ran into their lives and Sam and Dean have to deal with what she has forgotten, what she's looking for, and everybody who is after her. (Its a SuperWho)
1. Chapter 1

All Great Stories Start With the Word 'Run'

Sam Winchester grabbed his tea from the vending machine, now heading back to his motel room. Nothing had happened in the so-called hunted house, just leaving him and Dean tired for the night. Sam opened his tea and started to drink it, putting the other hand in his jean pocket. He was two doors away from sleep when something shoved him forward, dropping his drink. He turned to see a girl, on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, the girl looked up.

Her big, brown eyes scared but you could see the bravery leaking through, her chest was raising up and down almost violently, she quickly got on her feet and looked into the sky and looked back at Sam.

"Run." The girl said, and looked like she was about to bolt, Sam gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Why?" He asked, she pointed to the sky, trying to get out of the grip so she could run.

Sam looked, squinting his eyes into the dark night until he saw it, the black cloud forming, the black cloud moving against the wind, right towards them. Sam knew all too well what it was, he tightened his grip on the girl and ran to the motel room, forcing them both in the room. Sam let go and went through his duffle bag, grabbing the salt and salting the doors and windows.

"Hey, Sammy-" Dean said coming out of the bathroom, he looked at the girl, who looked stiff and scared and then Dean saw Sam salt everything.

"There is a swarm of demons coming this way." Sam informed Dean once he was done. Dean looked over at the girl. "She ran into me, running away from it, just kind of pulled her in."

"What's your name?" Dean asked the girl. She looked at Dean and open her mouth, she looked like she was going to cry.

"I-I-I don't know." She almost whispered. "I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am." She said, almost whimpering, voice shaking. She back up into the wall, the room started to shake, the demons trying to get in. "I am human." She said, now shaking. "I am human." She put her hands to head, curling up in a ball. "I am human." She whispered, softly that you couldn't almost here it.

"Boys." Said a voice from the door, they knew that voice. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Hand over the girl, this doesn't evolve you."

"What do you want with her, Crowley?" Dean asked.

"None of your damn business." Crowley said, annoyed. "Give her to me, she'll be safe, cross my nonexistent heart."

"Now way in hell." Sam practically growled.

"You don't know what's happening! I _need_ her!" Crowley yelled, the room shaking even more. There was a long silence. "She doesn't belong here, she needs to go back."

"Back where?" Sam asked, Crowley let out a low, chilling chuckle.

"Fine, you both deal with the mess, and when you both have had enough, you know how to summon me." The sent of the air changed, and tension disappeared. They turned to the girl, who had her hands on both sides of her head, shaking.

"Hey," Dean said gently, kneeling down to her, who flinched at his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, just tell us your name."

"I don't know, I can't remember, m-my mind i-its all blank." She said, trying to calm down.

"What can you remember?"

"I was-I was somewhere dark, and wet. Someone was chanting something, in a language I didn't understand. I was scared, really scared." She cleared her throat. "Then I was in a pub, and-" The girl hissed, and closed her eyes. "It hurts, it hurt remembering."

"Just-um, just take it easy-"

"Clara." She said. "Clara Oswin Oswald." She looked up at Dean. "I think that's my name."

"Good." Sam said. "Clara, do you know who was outside the door?"

Clara shook her head. "No, can-can I please stop, it hurts." She said, you could hear the pain in her voice. "I don't-"

"Alright, alright." Dean said, trying to help Clara up. "Take it easy, Sam, do we have pain killers?"

Sam went through his duffle as Dean gently took Clara's arm and helped her sit on one of the two beds, Sam handed her a water bottle and two pills. Clara took them slowly and let her eyes drift close. "I-I don't know where I am. Where am I?" She said silently, fully laying down on the bed. Clara curled up in a ball, her breaths getting shallow.

"So, now what?" Dean asked Sam. Sam just shrugged.

"Wait till she wakes up, maybe call Cass?" Sam offered. "Make a call to Bobby, or summon Crowley into a Devil's Trap and get answers out of him."

"I think we should have Cass check her over, what if she's the next prophet. I don't need angels on our asses too." Sam agreed with Dean's reasoning. "Castiel, who art thou in heaven, we need thee's guidance for a random chick we found."

They heard a flutter of wings, and turned to see Castiel standing by the door. First looking around the room, then his attention was dead set on Clara. He walked around the bed and cocked his head to the side then to the other.

"She is not of this time." Castiel said, both of Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows. "Not of this timeline, anyway." Castiel looked at the two boys. "Where did you find her?"

"She ran into me." Sam said with a shrug. "She says she can't remember anything."

Castiel put two fingers up and pressed them to her forehead, Castiel closed his eyes, reading her mind. Clara's hands started to clench up, Castiel's face had become more hard, almost confused. Clara let out a small, painful moan. Castiel immediately pulled back and stepped away.

"This-I have never seen before." Castiel told the boys. "Her mind, her memories are being blocked by something I have never seen before."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Keep her safe. I'll return soon." Castiel said, then he was gone. Sam let out a frustrated groan and Dean put three fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"So what, we just sleep on it?" Dean asked, falling on the other bed.

"I mean-I guess, there's not much else we can do." Sam looked at Dean. "I totally call the bed."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Dean said, holding out his hand. In which it resulted as Dean losing.

**-Next Morning-**

Dean was woken up by the sound of a short scream then a huge gasp of air, he sat up to see Clara sitting up, hands on her stomach, checking as if it had been missing. She sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. Dean could see on her face that Clara's brain had just registered her surroundings, her eyes moved around, then she saw Dean. Dean could see the panic in her eyes and knew she was about to bolt. Dean got up on his feet as fast as he could as Clara ran for the door, opening it only to slam into Sam's chest, stumbling back, almost falling on her back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, looking around the room for any sort of weapon.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, then pointed at Dean. "And that's my brother, Dean." Clara still looked like she was ready to fight her way out. "Don't you remember last night?"

"D-Do you mean the clouds?" Clara asked. Sam and Dean both nodded. "I thought it was dream, well, I hoped it would be." Clara said, straightening herself. "Does that mean you two saved me last night as well?"

"You bettcha." Dean said with a nod.

"Thank you." Clara said, both Sam and Dean were taken back a little, it wasn't very often they got thanked for saving someone's life. The two words were becoming more and more rare, in the middle of the apocalypse, it was always reassuring and welcomed to Sam and Dean the evidence of humanity they were trying to save. Even though at times it felt as if there was none left. "I'll get going now." She said, heading towards the door.

"Where?" Dean asked, Clara stopped mid-step.

"I-" Clara said but closed her mouth. "I don't know. I can't remember." Clara put a hand on her chin, thinking. "I just know, I'm suppose to find something." She closed her eyes then shook her head. "I have to find it."

"What? Find what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, its just a feeling, as if I'm on a mission." Clara looked at the boys.

"Well, princess, you're coming with us until we can sort this out."

"Excuse me?" Clara asked, eyes wide.

"You got demons on your tail, and without any training-" Dean started.

"Or knowledge." Sam added.

"You'll be dead within the day."

Clara looked at both boy, in shock and disbelief. "Demons?" She asked. "Proper demons?" You could see in her face the panic and thought processes. "You can't-demons, as in they will posses you?"

Sam and Dean nodded. "Yup, the supernatural world, it exist." Sam said, a little nervous about what Clara might do. "And it takes a while to learn everything you need to know." Clara still looked at them, mouth open as if she was going to say but nothing came out.

"I-" Clara took in a deep breath. "Logically, it make sense for me to go with you, and it seems we've formed some trust."

Dean clapped his hands together with a wide smile that was a bit sarcastic. "Great! Road trip to Bobby's!"

* * *

**Just something I thought I would do, its been in my head for a while so I thought I would see how it plays out, what can I say? Clara is my favorite. Reviews?**

**-DT12**


	2. The Beginning Hasn't Begun

The Beginning Hasn't Begun

Clara sat in the back of the Impala. It was an awkward car ride, nobody really saying anything. Clara felt as if she had gone insane, going on a road trip with two complete strangers when you just learned that the supernatural was real? Yeah, seemed like a fantastic idea. Clara put her hands over her eyes and let out a groan as she thought over her decision.

"Your head okay?" Dean asked, looking in the rearview mirror. Clara looked up with a half smile.

"Just fine, just thinking about my choice of going on a road trip with complete strangers."

Sam let out a small smile. "Yeah, seems a bit insane, but in perspective, so is the whole situation."

"So, you two travel all round the country to hunt the supernatural?" Clara asked, if they're talking now, might as well get some information out of them.

"Yup, demons, ghost, skin-walkers, wendingos." Dean listed.

"Wendiongos? Sounds scary." Clara said with humor. "I'm willing to bet there are other hunters out there."

"Not as much as before." Dean said, a hint of sadness.

"It a dangerous profession." Clara said, trying to move the conversation forward. "So is Bobby your father?"

"Friend. Our father died, a while back." Sam answered, Clara felt so guilty.

"I am so-"

"Don't be." Dean said with a smile, but Clara could tell it was fake.

A fake smile that looked almost happy but the pain and misery was there, never fading away. A man that has lived too many lives and lost too many people. It was all familiar, all to well known to her. She hated that smile.

"Don't do that, mister, we've talked about this." She said as an automatic response. Sam turned to looked at her and Dean gave her a look. "I-that just slipped out. It was just…instinct." She said softly. "I think that came out of a memory, sorry."

"So what do you remember?" Dean asked.

"Nothing personal, just information really, like what you would learn in secondary school." Clara said with a shrug. "I thi-oh my stars!" Clara shrieked and jumped to her left.

"Cass! You can't just pop up next to people!" Dean scolded.

"I see the girl has awakened." Castiel said, looking over Clara. "She will need to have her bones carved as well."

"The bloody hell you will!" Clara growled, Dean pulled the car to a stop at a stop sign and sighed.

"Clara, it's really for the best." Sam said, Castiel's hand came near her chest.

So she was stuck in a car with three strangers and they wanted to carve things into her bones? Best plan of escape, out of the car. Clara opened the door and tumbled out. She looked around and only saw the road ahead and fields of what looked like corn. She saw the black car pull over on the road.

"You can't run." A deep, gravel said from behind her, she yelped and turned to see the intense blue eyes. She back away, but he was gone and she hit something, she turned to see him again.

"What is happening?" She half asked and yelled. "Get away from me!" She yelled, back away.

"Clara, just let him, we'll explain-" Sam started.

"You'll explain right now! Good guys don't carve things into bone! Rule one of basic story telling!" She yelled at the two boys.

That sentence felt very familiar, making her stop for a moment. Castiel put a hand on her chest, Clara felt a sharp pain through out her whole body, causing her to step back, almost falling. "What did you do?" She asked, panicking.

"This," Dean said, pointing at Castiel. "Is an angel, a real life angel of the lord. He carved weird symbols on your ribs so other angels can't find you."

"You lot are properly mad." She said, backing away slowly. "Angels are suppose to be nice, why wouldn't I want them to find me?"

"They're huge dicks." Dean said with a slight smile.

"This is completely mental." She said mostly to herself. "I've gone mad, or this is just a dream."

"You're not dreaming princess, sorry." Dean said, putting a hand on her shoulder as he walked up to her. "I know this is all confusing and really strange but it's real. We'll explain to you at Bobby's, we're only 20 minutes away."

Clara looked at him, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine." She said, walking towards the car, but she turned to Castiel and poked his chest. "Keep your distance, I don't like you at the moment." She said, returning to the back seat of the Impala.

"Sam, Dean." Castiel said once the door was shut. "Everybody is after this girl, demons and some angels."

Sam's eyes widened. "W-What? Why?" Sam asked. "Who is she?"

"She's-" Castiel paused. "She's a mystery, her past is-" He looked at both boys. "Keep her safe, if any harm falls upon her, you will answer to power as terrifying as my own." Castiel warned and he vanished. Sam and Dean both gave each other strange looks.

"Why do we have to deal with this kind of crap?" Dean groaned, Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"That's the gig."

**-Somewhere in the middle of Russia-**

Castiel fluttered onto the cold field of the land. He walked for a while before he saw the blue police box. Castiel has only ever seen the box up-close three times, but he knew the man inside very well. Castiel would even call the man inside his very first friend. Castiel waited outside the door.

When it opened, he came out in his purple tweed. "Is she safe?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yes, in the protection of the Winchesters." Castiel said, the man looked at him, both worried and trusting.

"Yes, the Winchesters, I've done my research while I was gone, people around them seem to die." Castiel nodded. "Are you sure she will be safe with them?"

"You told me you knew them." Castiel stated, head tilting to the side. "That should be enough reassurance."

"I know them very well, at _specific times _in their lives, they have not met me yet. People change, Castiel, the two boys are all about family, family first. Clara is not family." The man stood toe to toe with Castiel. "Do you understand my concern."

"She is safe." Castiel said.

"Very well, but if she doesn't come back, I will show little mercy." He growled. "Not to you, not to the Winchesters. You won't be able to hide."

"I know, Doctor." Castiel said, The Doctor nodded. "Why did you take her memory?" Castiel asked.

"That conversation takes place later." The Doctor said, going back inside his box. "I won't be back for a while, so keep an eye on her."

Castiel watched the Doctor leave, he put his hand on the trench coat and felt the thick envelope in there. He took it out and looked at it once more. It was old, the corners bent, some dirt on it, but the blue ink stood out, with elegant writing on it, saying _Castiel_. He opened the envelope and took out the first page that was dated for today. Castiel figured it was suppose to be read on this day.

_If you're reading this, you got my note. And if you're reading this at the correct date, then we've only just met. This all must seemed very confusing, but time travel is a silly thing. It'll seem hard at first but, Cass, our story has only begun. Watch us run, watch us run all the way to the stars._

_And remember._

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea where I'm taking this, I have a general idea. Don't hate me, and don't mind the errors, so like it? Reviews?**

**-DT12**


	3. Bobby Singer's Place Without Tea

Bobby Singer's Place Without Tea

Dean pulled the Impala in front of Bobby's house. Clara looked around the junk yard as she got up, pulling on the hem of her blue and brown plaid dress. It smelled of dirt, oil and the faint smell of blood. Sam and Dean got out of the car and just walked in the house, Clara slowly trailing behind.

"You idjists back yet?" Clara heard an old man yell. "About time, I've been calling you!"

"Alright old man, get our messages?" Dean said, walking into the main room.

"Yeah, you wanted me to research monsters with power to erase memories? What for?" Clara walked behind Sam, slowly. "Bobby, this is Clara." Dean said, Clara walked up to the man in the wheelchair.

"Hello, very lovely to meet you." She said with soft smile, holding out her hand. Bobby took it and shook it, it was rough and cold against her small and warm hands.

"Are you the girl that with no memory?" Bobby asked, Clara nodded. "Did you do all the tests?" He asked, looking at the boys.

"We're not morons." Dean said, almost as if he was offended.

"Could have fooled me." Bobby said in his gruff voice. "Now listen, there's this hunt about this town, people are hitting the bucket by fairy tails." He gave the boys a file. "I want you to check it out."

"Looks simple enough." Sam said, reading through the whole thing.

"Will I be going?" Clara asked, even though she was new to the whole thing, she wanted to see the action up close.

"Not this time princess, you'll stay with Bobby. He'll help figure out what's so special about your brain." Dean said with a smile.

"And how to shoot a gun." Sam added.

"What?" Clara asked. "No guns! Guns are the worse weapons, how about books? Books are the best weapon in the world!" Clara's head started to pound, as if it was warning her to say no more, don't remember. "Ow." She hissed, holding her head. "I think my friend taught me guns are bad."

"Try not to hurt yourself thinking." Dean snickered. Clara punched his arm.

"I'll think all I want." She said, with a smile. "So, I stay here, read and train while you two go on a hunt?" She asked, making sure of the plan.

"Sounds about right." Bobby said, with a half smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked Bobby. "I don't want to trouble you."

Bobby just smiled at her and shook her head. "You already have more manners than these two idjits." Bobby pointed to the boys with his head. Clara and beamed at the two boys, more of a gloating smile. "Get on the road you two!"

"Alright, alright, but if anything happens, call us. Or pray." Dean said, pushing Sam out the door with him. Clara smiled and turned at Bobby.

"Do you have any tea?" She asked.

"Sorry, nothing but beer and frozen food." Bobby said, half a shrugging.

"Well that won't do at all." Clara said, going to the kitchen. "Do you mind?" She asked, before snooping around.

"Go wild." Bobby said, going back to the books on his desk.

Clara looked through the poorly stocked kitchen, a box with half eaten crackers, canned food, alcohol of all kinds, finding guns, is that blood in a jar? Clara put her hands on her pockets, she felt a something rectangle and plastic. She took it out to see a credit card and a note on it.

_You'll need it. -D_

Clara knew she didn't have this before, how did somebody sleep this into her pocket without her noticing? Clara walked into Bobby's living room, him at his desk. "I'm going to pop off to the shop, do you mind me getting groceries?"

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"I have a feeling I'll be here a while and I'd like some tea and I'll need other things, like a toothbrush." Bobby simply nodded. "I'll be back in a mo!"

"You're just gonna walk to the store and back?" Bobby asked, amused.

"Do you not have cabs? Taxi's?" Clara asked, sitting on the cot that Bobby had by his desk for something.

"Not here, buttercup, take my truck." Bobby wheeled himself to her to hand her the keys, she took them, looking nervous.

"Do you drive on the left?"

"Right side," Bobby shook his head. "Figures we'd get somebody from a different country."

"Oi! Watch it you! I've got the advantage." Clara said with a smile, she popped up from her seat. "Its not far, I'll walk!" Clara said, heading out the door.

It was a good 15 minute walk to the nearest store.

Clara grabbed a cart and started to shop. The first thing she got were three boxes of different teas. Clara was looking through the fruit when she noticed a man next to her looking at pairs with disgust but picked it up, taking a bit and spitting it.

"I'm sure you're not suppose to do that." Clara whispered, the man looked at her and smiled through his glasses.

"I don't like pear." He said, also with an accent familiar to Clara. "Rubbish fruit."

"I agree, pears are the 10th thing worst invented." Clara said with a giggle. The man smiled at her even more. Clara noticed the man's pinstriped suit, trench coat, red converse, and brown hair. She held out her hand. "Names Oswald."

"Th-" The man cleared his throat. "John Smith.

"You living here?" She asked, grabbing apples.

"No, I'm a traveler, I drift." He said with a smile.

"Do you have a companion?" Clara asked, pushing her cart along. John looked sad.

"I did, but she-she left."

"I'm sorry, what was her name?"

John swallowed hard. "Rose." Clara nodded, Clara held out her arm.

"Well John Smith, would you like to be my temporary companion?" She asked with a smile, he took it.

"It'd be my pleasure, Oswald."

* * *

**So that was a bit boring, and I'm sorry but the next one will be better, promise. Reviews, please? They keep me motivated. -DT12**


	4. I've Been Having These Strange Dreams

I've Been Having These Strange Dreams Lately

Clara woke up on the floor in the kitchen of Bobby's house. The plastic bags of her shopping all on the floor, lined up. She didn't remember paying, or coming back to Bobby's home. She sat up, her head spinning as if on a violent ride at a carnival. Clara attempted to get up, but fell to her knees. She put a hand on top of the counter, clutching it to maintain some balance.

"Bobby?" Clara called out. Clara heard a woosh in the room.

"He's out in the back, doesn't even know you're home." An other British accented voice said, cold fear rushed through her body, thinking it was Crowley. "No need to be frightened, I'm a friend of Castiel's. Balthazar." He said, helping her up, and touching her forehead.

"Are you an angel?" She asked, her head getting less dizzy. "What happened?" She asked, still feeling as if she had a horrid hang-over.

"Something that shouldn't had happen." Balthazar said, now drinking a glass of scotch that came out of nowhere. "You mustn't try to remember, darling."

"What? Remember what?" She asked. "I know that." She said, part of her didn't know what she was talking about, and other half did. Balthazar chuckled as Clara made her way to the chair by the table, feeling less sick.

"Now, I must leave, but if you should need anything, I'm a prayer away." And just like that, he was gone. Clara groaned and let her head fall on the table.

"Bloody hell." She groaned. She sat there for 10 minutes before she started putting things away and making herself some tea. Half way through her tea Bobby came from the back of the house. "Hello." She greeted.

"When did you get back?" He asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"20 minutes ago. I met an angel, Balthazar." She said, Bobby looked a little worried.

"Say anything useful?"

"That he was a prayer away, and that I mustn't remember." She said, then took a drink. "Weird fellow." She said, giving Bobby a smile. "So is there a beginners book I could read?" She asked.

"I wish, just take a book and start reading. I would start with the basics, ghost, demons and angels." Bobby said, going to his desk. Clara looked at all the books Bobby had, she picked books about demons and ghost. A book caught her eyes, it was a book about tricksters. She felt the complete urge to take it and read it. As if something was telling her she would need it. She grabbed the book, along with the others. After about two hours of reading nonstop about tricksters, Clara's eyes started to droop.

She put down her book and closed her eyes, falling asleep without meaning to. When Clara opened her eyes she was inside a large room. It looked like a spaceship. There was a main place for what looked like a computer. She saw a man, flipping switches. It was John Smith from the store.

"Its called the TARDIS." He said.

"Time and Relative Dimensions In Space." Clara said, she looked at the man with her eyes wide. "Doctor?" She whispered.

John Smith looked worried, and almost scared. "What did you say?" He asked, voice dangerously low. Then she remembered a woosh of wings and everything went blank.

Clara's eyes snapped opened, her head aching. She tried to remember the dream, but she couldn't. It was as if her mind was telling her not to remember. It felt as if she knew she had a memory but it was just a dream she couldn't remember. Clara put her hands on her face and rubbed it, while groaning. She ended up taking a shower, changing into her new pajamas, making a cup and starting reading again. Not sure what to make of all this.

**-Sam & Dean-**

Sam and Dean were sitting in the diner, taking of the case and how Jesse had gone missing. Wondering if they'd ever see him again, they doubted it. Dean just wanted to eat his burger and get some sleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, they were about an hour away from Bobby's. Sam noticed the tall man walk in, he seemed off. As if he didn't belong. In his suit, glasses and silver thing in his hand.

"Excuse me." He said to the waitress at the front counter. "Have you see this girl? Short, brown hair, feisty thing, names Clara." He said, holding up what must have been a picture. Dean and Sam stopped eating and looked at each other. Not even three days later after picking her up, and she's already causing trouble.

"No, why?" The girl asked, sounding bored.

"A friend, I was hoping to run into her." He said, looking around the diner. "She lives around here." He said, now looking at the girl.

"Are you going to want anything?" The girl asked, now looking at her phone. The man just looked at the phone and started to walk out the exit.

"What girl?" Dean asked, Sam turned to him and gave him the best bitchface he could manage. He walked over and showed them the picture.

It looked like Clara but younger, in a graduation uniform. Sam and Dean shared looks and looked back at the man. "Sorry." Was all Dean said and Sam shrugged to agree with Dean. The man looked at them, as if inspecting them.

"You both locals?" He asked, tucking the picture back into his trench coat.

"Yeah." Was all Dean said, the man simply nodded.

"Thank you anyway." Was all he said and left. Sam turned to Dean.

"Dude." Was all Sam said.

"I know." Dean replied, putting money on the table and standing up. "We need to get to Bobby's before the weirdo gets anywhere near her."

**-Bobby's House-**

Clara laughed at the horrible vampire joke Bobby just made. She looked tired already, but nothing a short nap couldn't cure. Three days inside the home of Bobby Singer wasn't as bad as she had expected. She had been reading books upon books, knowing she would need the knowledge. Plus, Bobby was as sassy as she was, making their conversations entertaining.

Bobby was warming up to the girl, he especially enjoyed her cooking. He liked having an other person in the house, it felt a lot less lonely. In the morning, Bobby would help her learn how to use a gun, and in the afternoon, they would make lunch and do research. Currently, Bobby was at his desk, trying not to laugh at Clara who was making a sad attempt to make a soufflé.

"Don't laugh at me, old man, it was just to beautiful to live." Clara said with a smile, putting the burnt piece of food on his desk.

"Looks like demon crap to me." Bobby said with a chuckle, Clara gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny, I'll just make a pie or something." Clara said, going back to the kitchen. "What should I make tonight? I'm thinking macaroni but with cauliflower and sour cream with cheddar cheese."

"That sounds horrible." Bobby grunted.

"You just don't like eating healthy." Clara gave him a smile from the kitchen. "Tea?" She asked.

"Get me a glass of whiskey for me, will you?" Bobby asked. Clara frowned. Clara noticed that Bobby had a drinking problem, she knew it wasn't her place to stop it or say anything, but she felt like Bobby was so important to her and she wanted to help so badly.

"You haven't even tried a cup." Clara grumbled, she gave Bobby the best puppy dog eyes she could offer. Bobby huffed and simply nodded. After putting her food in the oven, Clara set a cup on Bobby's desk and sat on the floor, leaning against the desk, reading with her cup of tea.

It felt so natural, as if she had done this so many times before, it all felt so familiar. Not even 10 minutes after getting comfortable the Winchester's came almost running in. Both Bobby and Clara gave them a face.

"Where's the fire?" Bobby asked, going back to his work on his desk.

"Has anything strange happen in the past three days?" Dean asked Clara.

"Um, I meet an angel named Balthazar." Clara said with a shrug.

Then they heard a flutter of wings, they turned to see Castiel. "Dean, stop." Was all Castiel said before touching both of the boy's foreheads. They ended up somewhere in the middle of a field, standing in front of a blue box.

"Cass, what the hell?" Dean said almost angrily. The door opened, and out stepped the man with the bowtie.

"Hello, boys. I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile.

"Doctor who?" Sam asked, they both looked at Castiel who simply looked at the Doctor.

"I have missed you both." He said with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, its just school is starting soon and just ugh. So heads up on that. So like it? Love it? Tell me, but please be kind about it. -DT12**


	5. Time Never Makes Sense

Time Never Makes Sense

"Okay, run this by me again." Dean asked, as they stood outside of the blue box, the Doctor pacing in front of them.

"There is only so much I can tell you, Dean, without making the universe explode." Sam and Dean looked at the Doctor with raised eyebrows. "I just need you to make sure Clara is safe and she _mustn't remember_."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you that!" The Doctor said, frustrated. He put a had on his face and sighed. "How did we let it get this bad?" He whispered to himself.

"So let me see if I have this, you know us but we don't know you because we haven't met you yet but we will but a different version?" Dean asked.

"Correct." The Doctor said with a slight smile.

"Without Clara?" Sam asked.

"Yes!"

"How?" Dean asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The Doctor said and looked at Castiel. "Keep her safe, my old friend."

"Of course." Castiel responded with a gentleness in his voice. "Will you be departing soon?"

"For a while, wouldn't want to cross my own timeline by mistake, but I will return shortly." The Doctor straightened his bowtie. "Alright boys, you know what to do." He said, passing by them, stopping before opening the doors. "Good luck, Winchesters, you're going to need it." And the Doctor disappeared into the box.

"Okay, how do you know that guy, Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel gave him a small smile.

"He is my oldest friend." Was all he said. "In time, I'm sure you will understand."

"Or you could tell us."

"In time, Dean, with the Doctor…everything is always never in the right order, but everything is where it needs to be."

"I hate riddles." Dean said under his breathe.

"We should head back, Bobby will be asking questions." Sam said, looking at the two men that stood in front of him. "And I want to read up on this Doctor."

Castiel put his fingers before the brother's foreheads. "You will need to be very lucky find reading material of the Doctor." And they were gone.

Castiel looked at where they once stood and took out the letters from his trench coat pocket.

_Cas,_

_I think by now Sam and Dean have meet the Doctor and this letter, like the one before, will be greatly unhelpful. I hope these letters will change something, anything. That is what we are all hoping for, that maybe we can change the past so the future won't be so…well, you'll see. For now I just ask for you to take care of yourself and the Winchesters. Please. I know you never get a thank you, so thank you, Castiel. _

_Thank you for what you have done and what you will do._

_-Love, Clara_

**-Bobby's House-**

"Hey! You're back." Clara said as the two boys wooshed into the living room. "Have a nice fieldtrip?"

"Just lovely." Dean said sarcastically. "How's your reading?" Dean asked as he pointed out all the books on the floor by Clara. She only shrugged.

"I've read about the basics; demons, ghost, windingos." Clara took a drink of her tea. "Scary stuff."

"A hunter's life." Dean said sarcastically, sitting down next to her. "So what did Balthazar want?"

Clara raised her eyebrows. "Friend of yours?" Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Far from it, just an other dick with wings." Clara smiled and looked back down at her book. "How are you doing, anyway?"

"As well as I think it could be." Clara looked over at Bobby who was also drinking tea. "I even got Bobby to go British." She said and held up her mug.

Dean looked at Bobby, who was now drinking his drink too. Dean smiled with a bit of a smirk. "You sly pedigree dog." Clara simply laughed.

Dean studied the girl, she looked completely harmless and couldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Why would demons and angels go after her? What could she have done? What did she do to Crowley? Or steal? Dean just shook his head and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He found a piece of paper on the counter.

_T for time_

He simply shrugged and threw the paper in trash, dismissing it. Going back into the living room.

**-In the Future of Our Heroes-**

Sam and Clara sat across each other in the library, looking at each other. "Sam." Clara started.

"No! I said no!" Sam said sternly. "I don't care about these trials!"

"I do!" Clara said, getting up, now pacing. "They're killing you!"

"So?" Sam said, as if it was nothing. As if he was nothing. Clara slapped him across the face.

"Samuel Winchester, how dare you!" Clara almost hissed, upset. "You matter, Sam, you matter so much."

"I can't let you go back, you heard the Doctor, it could be catastrophic! You could be erased from time, or die in one of our trips!"

"I'm doing this, Sam." Clara said, with a slight smile. "And you'll be alright."

Sam looked at her sadly. Here stood the girl he knew before she asked his name. His friend, something that he hadn't had in a long time. A girl who saved him once or twice and knew her fate before he knew the reason why. He knew what would happen, and wanted to do everything he could to prevent it.

"Promise you'll come back?" Sam almost whispered, holding out his pinkie. Clara smiled even wider and wrapped her pinkie around his.

"Watch me run."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, school is just ugh and Chem is just ugh but here you go! so yeah, hope you like it! -DT12**


	6. Baby's First Hunt

Baby's First Hunt

"Can I go?" Clara asked, leaning against the wall. All three men looked at the girl.

Bobby had told the boys that he thought there was a hunt somewhat near by, people had been seeing strange things and would most likely be a witch of some sort. Looking out for revenge on people who they thought deserved it. Clara had been with them officially for almost a month.

"What?" Dean asked. "No." He said immediately.

Clara groaned and slouched foreword dramatically. "_Dean! _I have been on my butt for weeks!" Clara complained. "I want to help! I can help! Please!" Clara said, straightening her back and pouting her lips slightly.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No way, Sammy." Dean said sternly.

"But I've become an excellent shot! And I've a little over half of Bobby's books-"

"Books are just-"

"Dean!" Clara said, with almost a stomp of her foot. "I feel utterly useless, I have no memory and I feel the _need_ to do something! An adventure! _Geronimo!_" Clara looked excited for a minute, so hopeful until she said the last word. It was as if something had stopped her, her train of thought.

"It's not all fun and games." Sam said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I know, just give me a shot! Or you can say goodbye to apple pies." Clara said with a smirk. Bobby and Sam let out a snicker, and Dean just glared.

"One hunt." Dean said, pointing a finger at her. "And if you so much as prick a finger, you come straight back."

"Understood, sir." Clara said with a tiny solute of two fingers, it seemed like Sam and Dean cringed at the word _sir_.

"Pack a bag, we leave in about an hour." Sam said quietly to her, she grinned and hoped up the stairs.

Bobby looked at both of the boys with stern looks. "You two take care of her." He said in his father tone. Dean and Sam both nodded. "I mean it boys, she's a good kid."

Dean sighed and sat on the couch, hands on his head. "Yeah, that's why I don't want to take her."

**-In The Future-**

Clara took in a huge breath as she came up from the water, looking around to see the Doctor making it to the surface. "I hate you!" Clara growled and splashed the Doctor. The Doctor simply smiled at her and looked around. "Did you lose the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Of course not! I left it in the care of-"

"If you say Gabriel I will hit you again." Clara grumbled, splashing the Doctor even more, who just laughed.

"You worry too much, Clara, that was fun!" The Doctor said, raising his hands up, trying to get her to see the 'fun.'

"Fun? We just dove into the water from a crashing alien spaceship!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, kid?" They hear a voice and a splash of ores. They turned to see Gabriel in a rowboat smiling at them.

"I greatly dislike you." Clara growled. Gabriel helped both of them into the boat. Gabriel smiled at the girl and started rowing to shore.

"You love me." He said with a laugh.

**-Current Time in the Impala-**

Clara laid in the back seat, reading a book, listening to AC/DC that Dean was playing. They were nearing the town where the activity was happening. Sam turned down the music and looked at Dean.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sam asked his older brother, Dean looked at the review mirror and back at his brother.

"We investigate, fed style, leave Clara at the motel, who will research-"

Clara groaned. "_Really?_" She almost hissed.

"We gank the thing, and go back to Bobby's."

"Dean! Let me help." Clara said and sat up as they entered the town. Sam looked at Dean, who didn't move a muscle and looked at Clara.

"He's right, this _is_ your first hunt." Sam agreed.

"Poppycock." Clara grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "How am I going to get experience if you won't let me tag along?"

"Its for your safety." Dean sighed, pulling up to the motel. They checked out two adjoining rooms, letting Clara have the single bed. They proceeded to tell her things she could and could not do when they were gone.

"I'm not a child." Clara huffed, sitting on her bed, reading. "I am an adult."

"So is Dean, but I still don't trust him to be alone." Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Dean yelled from inside their room. "I survived without you and dad for a while." Dean mumbled as he came into the room. "Look, we'll be gone for an hour, two tops, no parties, no boys, no going out on your own."

"I'll follow all but one of those rules." Clara said, with a smirk.

"And that one would be…?" Sam asked, Clara just winked an settled on the bed again.

"Have fun boys." She said, they both looked at her then headed out the door. As soon as she heard the roar engine of the Impala leave, she shot up from her bed and into her bag. "Alright, we're going monster hunting, what am I going to wear?"

Clara looked a quick shower and dressed in black leggings, a long, loose fitting, cream colored blouse that reached her thighs, brown boots, her red bag on her shoulder, filled with supplies she thought were necessary for the hunt. She had a little over an hour and thirty minutes to find the thing.

Clara stepped out her room, smiling.

**-Sam & Dean-**

Sam and Dean sat at the police station. The whole Incredible Hulk thing was a little on the crazy side, even for them. Sam took out his phone to call Clara, see if she was hungry.

"Hello?" She answered, quietly.

"Hey, we're almost done, just wanted to know if you wanted take-" He heard a huge metal bang and a gasp. "Clara? Are you alright?" Sam asked, Dean now looking at his brother.

"Yeah-just some construction that started at the motel. Suprised is all." She said now, all hushed and out of breathe. "Take out? Right? Sounds lovely-_ahh!_" Clara shrieked.

"Clara? Clara!" Sam said into the phone. "Please tell me you didn't go-"

"Hey Sammy! Heard you and your brother were in town, and I couldn't resist." Said a man's voice into the phone. "Although, I didn't expect the girl, kind of cute, actually."

"Who is this?" Sam growled. "If you even-"

"Save the threats, Sammy, I know the whole speech. Now, I've looked inside her little head, and your getting caught up in some seriously dangerous business."

"Where is she?" Sam yelled into the phone.

"Sam." Dean said, looking at his brother for information.

"Look, Winchester, its better if you leave her with me. You and your brother need to stay out of the way, the apocalypse should keep you two knuckle heads busy."

"I'll hunt you down."

"I'm at the old warehouse, but if you end up coming, well…I'll make things fun."

And the phone line disconnected.

**-Clara-**

Clara opened her eyes, she was laying down on a huge bed. A panicked feelings pierced through her, she sat up, looking for her bag.

"Whoa, slow down their kid." Clara looked up to see a man walk into the room.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What are you?"

He looked hurt. "Kid, its me, your favorite angel."

"What?" Clara almost scoffed. He stepped closer, causing Clara to crawl backwards.

"Its me, Gabriel." He said, her eyes widened and her head started to hurt. Gabriel pressed two fingers to her forehead an she fell on the bed, asleep. He sighed and tucked her in. He brushed her hair out of her face. "What trouble are you in kid?" He asked. "What did the Doctor do to your head?"

"Nothing dangerous."

Gabriel turned to see the Doctor leaning against the door frame.

"Her heads about to implode."

"It was necessary." He said, walking over to the girl. "And I am sorry I can't tell you much."

"I get it." Gabriel said. "I'll look after her, promise, Doc."

The Doctor smiled and looked at Clara. And back at Gabriel. "I know, or else I'll stop at nothing to smite you."

* * *

**Sorry I'm not updating as frequently, schools a bitch. So here we go! Enjoy! -DT12**


End file.
